


Herbert

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: 60_minute_fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-09
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unconventional POV of... zucchini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbert

**Author's Note:**

> Season Two.  
> Written for LJ's 60_minute_fics community, for the prompt "animal, vegetable, mineral". I could not resist the crack.

Herbert knew his lifespan was limited. But as he grew from a tiny sprout in a vegetable garden, he learned to take pride in his limited accomplishments. He quickly outgrew his companions, even his brothers and sisters. Some of the older folks told him he even got bigger than his father, who was known around those parts as The Great Seed.

He was the longest, firmest, strongest zucchini in the pack.

And when Brian took him (and some random guy) home for lunch, he expected to be diced. Sliced. Used.

He just never expected to be used… quite this way.


End file.
